If you could see me now
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: One-shot: Young Sasuke was left hurt on his own, he was betrayed by who he always looked up to and as he grew old he thought he could kill Itachi and avenge his dead family, but he couldn't. After that heartbreaking encounter he secretly returned to Konoha only to find that what he wanted was right in front of him *Hint of Romance*


**AN: I'm soooooooo sorry, I'm so embarrassed at my sudden disappearance :') Do you forgive me? Hopefully it's a yes and also for who is waiting for an update on Accidental Marriage I'm sorry to say that I'm stuck and my ideas are all muddled not having a real path to the ending, I need to work on that.**

**So anyway this isn't a romance story instead it's a friendship, that's new for me *blinks awed* also I twisted some events I think I don't really know I haven't checked XD but it's inspired by The Script, If you could see me now. I love the song! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor the song**

* * *

If you could see me now

_**Clenching his tiny fists he stared at the tomb stone in front of him, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. All he could feel now was sadness and regret; he wanted his father to look at him in pride, give him that smile that was always given to Itachi. **_

_**The young boy bit his lip hard choking on his sobs, not only he lost his dad but his whole family by the hands of the son that they were proud of. Itachi. **_

_**He doesn't know the reasons behind the betrayal but before his shadow left the young boy promised revenge against him, but to be honest in his heart he doesn't want to lose his only connection to his old life. The boy couldn't think as he fell on his knees digging his nimble fingers in the dark dirt that surrounded the tomb stones of his whole family.**_

_**He missed them, he felt so heartbroken and betrayed by whom he always looked up to. His mixed feelings were too much for him, rage, betrayal, sadness it was all too much for him. The young boy hung his head low as the tears mixed with the wet dirt beneath him.**_

"_**I'm sorry; I'm the reason that you are gone. If I was a better son maybe you'd be alive right now. I'm so so sorry..." the boy continued to sob his frustration failing to notice the figure watching him from behind. **_

_**The male form stood sluggishly with his arms crossed, he felt sorry for the young boy. He lost his family at such a young age must've caused a trauma in the boy's life; slowly he walked towards his crouched form. Softly he placed his hand on the boy's head automatically making him flinch and stop his sobbing, he rose his head to see his new caretaker fondly rubbing his head and a mask covering his smile.**_

"_**Come on Sasuke, it's time to go to your new home" he whispered carefully almost scared to scar the child further. **_

"_**Kakashi-sensei…?" Sasuke lowered his voice still staring at the man crouching beside him. After a few moments he nodded and stood with the male who lead him to his new home, hopefully he would be happy but Sasuke knew it would be hard…**_

* * *

That was his last memory of his family, years few by since that day and the same young boy now a man stood proudly on the Hokage Mountain. His head slowly fell back as his dark eyes stared at the blue sky, he came back after trying to avenge his family but as he thought, he couldn't do it. Itachi was his only brother and he didn't have the heart to raise his sword and kill him even though he laid vulnerably ready for his younger brother to end his life.

But no it was too much that he dropped his sword and hugged his dying brother who weakly returned it, and before Itachi took his last breath he whispered words in his younger brother's ear that will forever be burned in his mind.

"_**You never have to forgive me. No matter what happens to you from here on out, I will always love you" **_

Slowly he closed his eyes and his face remained passive, no matter how much he tried to numb his heart for his brother he can't, his brother was the pride of the Uchiha clan and his father never looked once at the younger Uchiha. All he wanted was someone to look at him with pride, someone who would accept him no matter what.

Sasuke returned to Konoha unconsciously just to relive his memories before he disappears and recline with his family right beneath the ground. Hearing a shuffle behind him his eyes snapped open but never moving to indicate he heard the intruder.

"I never thought I would see you back Uchiha-san" the soft voice drifted to his ear causing him to calm down for some reason. Slowly Sasuke tilted his head back to see a female ninja; it seems she was from his past.

Her dark hair hung softly behind her but wisps were blown but the winds that drifted between them, her eyes bright pale showing that she is from the great clan, the Hyuga clan the ones who were worthy enough to rival the once great Uchiha clan and her form was ridged showing how wary she is of the traitor in front of her.

Sasuke just released a sound of acknowledgement then looked back at the view of Konoha, his old home he now can admit Konoha was his home but once he betrayed it he isn't worthy enough of such a great home.

"Naruto-kun is still searching for you and Sakura-chan hasn't forgotten her first love" the girl continued talking cautiously walking towards the Uchiha.

"To tell the truth no one has forgotten you, they want you back" she whispered knowing fully that he can hear her clearly.

Once again Sasuke stood quiet but his gaze shifted to the female standing by him looking at the people busily living their life.

"You're a Hyuga" he stated

The young woman smiled "Yes but I'm not proud, I prefer if you call me Hinata though"

"Hinata huh?" he whispered testing the name on his tongue; it sounded pleasing causing him to whisper her name again. To tell the truth he doesn't remember her but now he definitely won't forget that sweet name.

"Are you coming back?" her pale eyes shifted to his dark ones, his eyes were so sad she almost wanted to pull him in a hug to erase the pain that embedded behind his cold exterior.

"No, I'm just here to look at the place that I'll miss the most" his voice was so low it was almost muffled by the blowing wind, both of them continue to stare releasing their emotions through connecting their lonely souls.

"Sakura-chan is lucky to love you" she smiled sadly changing the subject; in her heart she knew he wanted to end his life.

"Why is that?"

"It's obvious if you give her a chance you would eventually love her, but I have no chance in love" Hinata continued to smile and Sasuke wanted to laugh, what a joke! He _**loving**_ Sakura? Please his heart wasn't even made for love only sadness.

Releasing a chuckle he shook his head "Don't humour me, I can't love. That feeling is lost forever along with my family"

"Could I maybe release that emotion?" she knew she could never do it, her words teased making the Uchiha almost smile.

"I doubt that is possible, but do tell why don't you have a chance in _**love**_?" his voice dropped in disgust as he said that word; it had no meaning to him anymore.

"Oh it's just the person I loved never looked my way, only concentrating what he thinks is important. I guess I'm not that vital in his life" she sighed looking back at the beautiful view of Konoha.

"Isn't it dangerous for a little girl like you associating with bad people like me?"

"No besides don't you want someone to talk to?" Hinata giggled making him almost shiver by how sweet and soft it sounded.

"No you can leave" he replied coldly

"What if I don't want to, what if I want to continue to annoy you?" she looked back at him giving him a teasing smile, Sasuke groaned quietly there was no point in making her leave anyway to say the least he enjoyed her calm aurora.

"Do what you want, I'm leaving" he turned back walking away from the female only to be stopped with a tug at his robe.

"Don't… Why don't you …. return instead of turning your back on your life?" Hinata whispered hesitantly hanging her head low letting her bangs cover her eyes. Her emotions are changing so fast that she barely caught up with it, she felt weird.

Sasuke blinked in surprise why did she say that? Or the better question how did she know it would be the last time they would cross path? Sasuke looked at the ground why was he even talking to her he could easily paralyze her and disappear but instead here he is stood frozen by a female who obviously is no match for him.

"What if I hate my life and I want to turn my back on it?"

Hinata blinked her tears away slowly rose her head to stare at his stiff back form, "Everyone misses you" she choked, the tears caused her throat to clench painfully. Sasuke released a second chuckle in her presence.

"Miss? Aren't I just a traitor to everyone?"

"They would forgive you give them time and they would" she forced herself, she wanted Sasuke to stay he deserves a better life after all.

Suddenly he snapped his head at the young female holding him back from what he desires, "How would you know?"

"Because that's what would I do, I would forgive you, accept you and eventually work by your side as your comrade. But if you disappear now that would never happen and you would never know how people think of you, so please Sasuke give everyone a chance as they would for you" her words shook Sasuke from inside, all he desired was right in front of him and he was going to turn his back on it.

His eyes betrayed to Hinata how truly he felt after hearing her out causing her to move and wrap her arms around his stiff form giving him an embrace he always dreamed of since his family went away. Further shocking him he stared at the crown of her head, she was such a petite person that had too much big of a heart but eventually his eyes softened returning her embrace, now his future was clear if only of his parents could see him now.

"Welcome back Sasuke" Hinata whispered in his ear still held in his embrace.


End file.
